Fantome Collection
The Fantome Collection is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by members of the Fantome Estate. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Goonlocks, a crime syndicate from another dimension, & used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Goonlock doctor to revive fallen members into giant size. Fantome Collection Rival Morpher The standard sidearm of both the Shade Rangers & Justice Rangers that are used for morphing, defensive purposes, & zord summoning. There are 6 copies of the Rival Morpher known to exist. Zords Dial FighterZords A set of flying machine-esque zords that (when placed into a Rival Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Shade Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. TriggerZords A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque zords that (when placed in a Rival Morpher) allow its user to morph into a Justice Ranger, use special abilities, & can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged monster. TBA A sentient artificially intelligent zord that sides with whoever it wishes to at the time. Its assistance provides additional power-ups as well as the formation of megazords (depending on which team it is siding with at the time). The way it can fold its wings to match for either team vehicle forms slightly resembles the cast form for the Eagle Racer from Power Rangers RPM. Luck Roller A dice-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Luck Roller allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game, making it unfair & even impossible to beat. It was used by Goonlock member Hornitoad (in disguise as a game store owner) to manipulate the probability in various games until It was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. It is in reference to gambling, as well as cheating. Lion's Flare A lighter-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Lion's Flare grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Goonlock member Catscratcher until it was taken by the Shade Rangers. When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Lion FoldingZord (in Emblem Form) from Power Rangers (Super) Samurai. It is in reference to arson. Large Sizer A syringe-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Large Sizer allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by Velocia to enlarge Goonlock Monsters. This piece resembles the grip of the Rescue Blaster equipped with the Rescue Bird's Tail Injector from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. It is in reference to drugs & doping-related criminal activities. Auric Stone A jade figure-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Auric Stone allows its user to remodel any object. This piece resembles a hybrid of Auric the Conqueror from Power Rangers Zeo & the Rumble Tusk Zord from Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is in reference to art forgery. Ribbon of Valentina A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Ribbon of Valentina was originally owned by a Russian gymnast of the same name before it was stolen by a member of the Fantome Estate. It allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute. (An example being Sharkfin using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Goonlock Sharkfin until it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. It is in reference to a kidnapping. Wind's Foot A boot-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Wind's Foot grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It was used by Goonlock Plundguin until it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. It is a reference to resisting arrest. Space Lamp An oil lamp-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Space Lamp grants its user the ability to infinitely expand any specific space. It was used by Goonlock Antclaw to expand his stomach until it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Solaris Knight's Laser Lamp from Power Rangers Mystic Force, with the prop itself being an actual retool. It is a reference to the crime of dine & dash. Soul Glasses A binoculars-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Soul Glasses is the second piece in Velocia's possession. Its current abilities are said to be a mystery, but Velocia has stated that it enables her to look into the personality of a target individual. It is a reference to spying. Electro-Shocker A battery-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Electro-Shocker allows its user to generate electricity. It was used by Goonlock Electrelk until it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Dino Chargers & Energems from Power Rangers (Super)Charge, as well as the Zeo Crystal as inserted in the Zeo Cannon from Power Rangers Zeo. It is a reference to electrocution. Slipping Wheel A tire-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Slipping Wheel allows its user to make their targets slip & fall. It was used by Goonlock Peafoul until it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Road Attack Zord's Wheel Mode from Power Rangers RPM. It may be a reference to a physical assault. Chrono Speed Brace A bracelet-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Chrono Speed Brace allows its user to run at insanely high speeds. Initially used by Goonlock Speedflea, it was eventually taken by the Blue Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Chrono Morpher from Power Rangers Time Force. It is a reference to high-speed chases. Barri-Scroll A ninja scroll-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Barri-Scroll allows its user to generate invisible energy barriers. It was used by Goonlock Otterina before it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Thunder Staff from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is in reference to a lockdown. Scale Star A ninja shuriken-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Scale Star allows its user to change the size or scale of the body. It was kept by Goonlock Lurchin & then discarded so he may create a distraction to escape. This piece resembles the Ninja Power Stars from Power Rangers (Super) Ninja Steel. It is in reference to an escape. Far Fire A slingshot-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Far Fire allows its user to fire projectiles at greater distances, up to ten times longer. It was used by Goonlock Lurchin before it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Star Slinger from Power Rangers in Space. It is a reference to sniping. Flameball A ball-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Flameball allows its user to shoot explosive fireball-like projectiles. It was used by Goonlock Switchray before it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. It is a reference to bombing. LongCalibur A sword-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the LongCalibur allows its user to extend a body part with light. It was used by Goonlock Tapoor before it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. It is a reference to flagellation. Target Turner A military tracking device-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Target Turner allows its user to turn their projectiles into homing shots, increasing their accuracy when firing at a target. It was used by Goonlock Guannono before it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Turbo Navigator from Power Rangers Turbo. Slashing Breeze A folding fan-like piece of the Fantome Collection, the Slashing Breeze allows its user to generate gusts of wind that can cut through anything. It was user by Goonlock Divopus until it was taken by the Yellow Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Jungle Fan from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It may be a reference to property damage. Bionic Watch A watch-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Bionic Watch provides particle energy & doubles the offensive power for attacks. It was used by Goonlock Monkeychi until it was taken by the Silver Shade Ranger. It is a reference to the use of steroids. Leonine Censer A lion-shaped censer treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Leonine Censer creates clouds that can be ridden or used as gas emissions. It was used by Goonlock Monkeychi until it was taken by the Silver Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Lion Thunderzord from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). It is a reference to the use of a smoke screen. Body Rocker A dumbbell-like piece of the Fantome Collection, the Body Rocker allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of a defense. It was used by Goonlock Doublepotamus before it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger, & later taken from him by the Silver Shade Ranger. Rain Cannon A water gun-like treasure of the Fantome Collection, the Rain Cannon allows its user to harden their body, strengthening the user's level of a defense. It was used by Goonlock Fishlips before it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Mega Blaster and the Shark Headder from Rangers Megaforce. Dynamic Brace A ring-like piece of the Fantome Collection, the Dynamic Brace allows its user to generate high amounts of heat via molecular excitation. It was used by Bullrush of the Fang Gang before it was taken by the Blue Shade Ranger. Escape Stick A signal baton-like piece of the Fantome Collection, the Escape Stick allows its user to constantly evade & deflect attacks. It was used by Kiwiz of the Fang Gang before it was taken by the Blue Shade Ranger. This piece resembles the Guide Breaker from Power Rangers TQG. Healing Tank A piece of the Fantome Collection resembling a blood pressure monitor, the Healing Tank allows its user to completely heal from severe injury &/or damage. It was used by Lionfang of the Fang Gang before it was taken by the Red Shade Ranger. Marine Bubbles Described as the "twilight mermaid statue", the Marine Bubbles allows its user to produce bubbles as a distraction to escape. Stolen from the Louvre 100 years ago, it was used by Goonlock member Whirlsquirrel before it was taken by the Silver Shade Ranger. It may be based on the original version of The Little Mermaid, as written by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. Hypno-dagger A dagger-like recorder that manipulates humans. This device resembles the Dragon Dagger from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Notes See Also *Lupin Collection - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Artifact Category:Artifacts Category:Collectable Devices